The strange happenings of Mission Creek high
by Brentinator
Summary: Strange things are happening at Mission Creek High...and who is Cheyenne? Rated T for horror/mystery themes. More characters then listed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

I slammed my locker shut as I grabbed my science book. Then a girl with pale skin and light brown hair tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you help me find my locker?"

"Sure." I said as I looked down at her paper. "What do you know? It's right beside mine." I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Cheyenne." She smiled as she shook my hand.

"Chase."

"So I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Sure. We kinda have lockers right beside each other." I laughed.

She laughed just as the lights started flickering.

"That's strange. I swear the janitor just replaced these light bulbs." I muttered as Cheyenne stiffened.

"Gotta go!" She yelled as she ran off towards science class.

Then Leo, Adam and Bree came over to me.

"Look who is scaring girls again!" Adam mockingly exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Bree.

"Please don't scare her anymore, I might wanna be friends with her." Bree groaned.

Then the bell rang, louder then ever before, making my ears hurt.

"We gotta get to class." Bree sighed as she and Adam went to algebra.

"I've been going here for awhile and the bell has never been that loud." Leo muttered as he glanced at me, while I was currently fighting through the pain. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta get to science." I explained as the pain dulled to a small ache.

When I got there, I saw that the only open seat was beside Cheyenne.

"Hey." I said normally since our strict science teacher wasn't here yet.

"Hi. About earlier-" she started but then one of the girls behind me screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at the chalkboard!" She screeched.

We all directed our attention to the chalkboard and saw it was getting erased all by itself. No...there HAS to be a logical explanation for this...right? Chalkboards do not do that! Cheyenne stiffened again and was about to bolt when I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, it's ok." I smiled.

"No it's not!" She panicked.

"Just stay. I'm sure we're through the worst of it." I smiled.

Right before a book on the teacher's desk fell, when no one was near it. Cheyenne pried out of my grip and ran out of the room.

"Cheyenne, wait!" I yelled, running after her, to find out she was gone.

What is going on around here?

 **I hope you guys like this!**

 **Who is Cheyenne? Why is she freaking out about everything?**

 **Please send some feedback! I suck at writing mysterious things!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bree's POV.

"Hey Owen!" I happily exclaimed as I sat down beside him in the library.

"Hey Bree." He smiled before he opened his art-history book.

I looked over and saw that it was full of famous paintings cause, duh, that's Owen for you.

We were studying when we heard something that sounded suspiciously like a ghostly moan.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to my boyfriend.

"Hear what?" He asked.

Then another one went through the library.

"That!" I whispered loudly.

"Bree, relax. It's a old school. Noises like that are gonna happen. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled graciously as we started looking at the book again.

Then I heard a crash and saw a book fall off of a abandoned desk, making me scream. Owen jumped and saw it also.

"Ok...that was a little strange, but books fall all the time." Owen assured me, but it sounded more like he was assuring himself.

Just as we were about to start again, a chair smacked onto the ground, with, once again, no one near it, making Owen scream.

"Bree, I don't mean to sound crazy, but I think the school is haunted." He sighed as he grabbed onto the chair, trying to regain his composure.

I was about to protest when we saw a old wheelchair roll up to us.

"It's pro-probably just Per-Perry aga-again." I stuttered before a ghost appeared on the seat.

"NOPE!" I screeched as I grabbed my stuff, same with Owen and we ran out of the library, screaming.

What is going on around here?!

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: You'll have to see... here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Lol. Thank you! Maybe I just think that cause I tried to write a original mystery when I was 8 and it didn't go well...here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! I'll try to make it scarier, but I haven't watched much very many creepy things (protective parents), Good theory! You'll have to stay to see if you are right though...Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thank you! I'll try, kay?**

 **Guest: Maybe...Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Why thank you!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Well, maybe they'll get together, who knows? Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **So I bet you all know this by now, but my leg hurts EXTREMELY, so please pray for me.**

 **Also, check out the song Rise and fall by Adventure club feat. Krewella. I listen to the Krewella remix, but you can listen to the original if you want. If you can stand cussing in music, check out ALL of Krewella'a music, but if not, you can do what I do and find the clean versions.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam's POV.

Am I the only one who thinks school would be better if you didn't have books, classes and learning stuff? It could be like a big party! A party sounds like a good idea, but where would I get the food? Now I want food, wait, what was I thinking about? I sat down at my desk and tried to read the test paper, but it just about killed me. I was about to get some sleep when someone screamed from behind me.

"Dude, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep."

"The window!" He yelled.

I looked at the window and saw that it had been completely shattered. Everyone screamed except me. I got up near the window with Kim whispering behind me.

"Adam be careful."

I looked at the window and then something slammed me to the ground, and I heard everyone else run and scream.

"Adam are you ok?" I heard Kim ask.

"Yeah." I groaned, holding my head as I stood up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." I shuddered as we both ran, my hand in hers.

 **Review responses!**

 **DD4L: Thanks and I probably would've also. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: What T-swift song is that? It was! Lol XD**

 **Dirtkid123: You'll have to see...**

 **Anonlabratslover: You have no idea...here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yay! (Starts singing Not the only one by Sam Smith) Geez no kidding! That will happen soon though. Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Lol thanks!**

 **What knocked Adam into the ground? Who shattered the window? Next chapter is Leo's experience with this stuff and then the ghost's motives!**

 **Also, I'm opening a OC submission for this story! I will accept requests in here and in PM! Here are the rules.**

 **Male or female:**

 **Full name:**

 **What grade they are in (high schoolers only):**

 **What character (Adam, Bree, Chase or Leo) they are friends with:**

 **If they have any siblings (not required but they also have to be in high school!) :**

 **If you want them to disappear or not (I do need some OC's to disappear! If no one wants theirs to disappear, I will pick them myself):**

 **This is YOUR chance to be in the story!**

 **Here is the link!**

 **forum/The-strange-happenings-of-Mission-Creek-High-OC-submission/192704/**

 **One other thing, which of these three characters do you want to disappear?**

 **A: Kim.**

 **B: Owen.**

 **C: Austin.**

 **D: Janelle.**

 **Please let me know!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV.

I walked into science class and saw Janelle getting out her books. I slid into the seat beside her.

"Hello Janelle. It's nice to see you here."

"We're at school and come here everyday."

"Oh you!" I smiled as I turned towards the blackboard.

Then the lesson name started erasing by itself.

"What's going on, Leo?" Janelle asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off as it started writing something else.

Now instead of the lesson name, the blackboard read.

"If you stay, you had better beware!"

"What the heck?" I asked as I went over to it.

Then we heard a shatter followed by a small explosion and high pitched screams. I whipped my head over to the counter and saw several test tubes start falling over and the contents spilling.

"Everyone out!" I screamed.

Everyone yelled and ran with the exception of Janelle, who looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you!" I yelled.

Janelle nodded and ran. Then one of the test tubes fell on one of the lights and started sparking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran out of the classroom and to the main hall.

What is going on around here?!

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: You'll have to see...remember, Cheyenne was not around when Bree's, Adam's and now Leo's encounter with the ghost...Ok I will use her! Oops. Ok! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknknownBlock: You'll have to see! It would be. Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! That would be...here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: You got it. I will once my YouTube fixes.**

 **Aliqueen16: I listened to that one last night and now I love it! Same.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Ok! Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Here is your update! :)**

 **Guest 2: Ok! Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Lol XD. Yeah it would be.**

 **Thanks for reviewing as always!**

 **So the majority of you want Owen and Janelle to disappear. Also, please submit a OC! I will even let guests do it, but pit a name in your review instead of guest so I can give you credit! Thanks again!**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

I rushed out of history class to see Bree and Leo.

"Where's Adam?" I asked immediately.

"Kim took him to get his head checked out. He hit it pretty hard in science." Bree explained as she shut her locker.

"What about Cheyenne?"

"Who?" Leo asked.

I groaned before answering.

"The girl I was talking to earlier. She ran off and I can't find her."

"You probably scared her." Bree laughed.

I rolled my eyes and was about to make a comment when we heard a voice yell.

"Attention, desk donkeys! I have a announcement!"

We went over to Perry and I heard Leo whisper, mocking her.

"I have never showered once in my life." Making me laugh a little.

Perry immediately got in my face.

"What are you laughing at, Shrub head?"

"Um...Leo?"

Leo looked at me in surprise and Perry laughed as well before saying.

"Well, that is explainable!"

Before she returned to her original position.

"I figured, since it is almost Halloween, I should tell you about what happened to Jason Michaels and what he and his sister, that no one knows her name, but we just call her Shay." Perry explained.

"Just like when the school was haunted by "Jasper the janitor" and it was you and the special effects guy?" Bree asked, making everyone laugh.

"No! This is real! My grandparents saw it happen!"

"Fine, tell us." Leo sighed as we saw Kim leading Adam out of the nurse's office.

"How is he?" I asked once they came over to us.

"She said it wasn't a concussion, but he needs to take it easy." Kim explained as she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chasey! When did your head get so big?" He asked as he squinted.

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport may need to check him out again when we get home." I sighed before Perry started.

"Jason was in his locker when his sister's friends decided to play a prank on him. They pushed the locker on him and it crushed him. Because of her friends, her brother came back as a ghost and killed his sister, but brought her back as a ghost. Now, every ten years, Shay resumes her human form, and falls in love with the boy with locker 317, the same locker that Jason had. Then, he kills that boy the same was he was killed. By pushing the locker and smashing him."

Leo then gulped and whispered to me.

"Chase...that is YOUR locker!"

"Relax Leo. Ghost aren't real." I sighed.

Then Austin came over and put his hand on our shoulders.

"Well, we don't know if ghosts are real or not, there just isn't any science to prove it."

"Austin, you're not helping." I gritted my teeth.

"I know. I'm just saying that ghosts are very unlikely." He then walked off.

"Oh! I forgot one thing! After Shay falls in love, Jason makes the people closest to the victim disappear before killing him, so he can experience pain." Perry laughed after that and went into her office.

I heard Austin speak up.

"That woman makes me sick."

And Leo added.

"You and me both."

I went over to my locker and opened it without a care when I saw Cheyenne."

"There you are! What happened? I have been looking for you all day!"

"After the events in class, I felt bad for leaving you after you asked me to stay, so I didn't come back. But I am here now." She smiled.

"That's good."

"So what did I miss?" She asked.

"Perry told some stupid ghost story that in three weeks, after a girl named Shay falls in love with me, her dead brother Jason is gonna come and crush me with my locker." I laughed then saw Cheyenne looked terrified.

"Oh no. You're scared of ghosts, aren't you?" I asked.

She just nodded and I hugged her, whispering in her ear.

"It'll be ok."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! Here you go and here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Why thank you! Good news, you get to find out.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: You'll have to see...Yay! Here is your update and thanks for helping me with my upcoming book!**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 3 and 4): I think I know what that is like lol. Thanks! I am trying!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! No, she just didn't want to leave Leo. I saw! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Thanks for submitting!**

 **So my wisdom teeth are getting removed on July 14th, so I may not update anything that day, it really depends on how I feel.**

 **Also, I will be writing a Once upon a time/Lab rats crossover and my beta reader is the fabulous Call her Angie she likes that. So thanks Angie!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Chase's POV.

After school, I had invited Cheyenne over and Bree took Adam down to the lab while she wasn't looking.

"So, Chase. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" She asked as we sat down on the couch.

I was about to answer when my cellphone rang.

"I'll be right back." I smiled before going into the hall.

"Austin, what is going on?" I asked.

"Ok, so Shayla Traceston asked me to help with her homework, so I went to the library to help her, and she wasn't there. I looked all over and I found where someone scribbled on a piece of notebook paper and all it said was 'Your next'."

"What the heck? Why would someone be after Shayla? Why are they after you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of Perry's story." He suggested.

"Austin, you and I both know that stuff is not real. What is going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just acting paranoid, but seriously, this is creepy." He explained.

"I'll be over ASAP. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at my house, currently locked in my room." He explained.

"Got it. I'll bring Bree and Leo as well. Possibly Adam, depending on how his head is."

"Thank you, Chase."

"No problem." I sighed as I hung up and saw that Cheyenne was gone.

"Cheyenne?! Where did you go?!" I yelled.

Then I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and it said. 'Sorry Chase, my mom called me home. We'll hang out some other time. Cheyenne.'

I sighed before calling Bree and Leo.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"No time to explain, we've gotta get to Austin's house. Where is Adam?" I asked.

"Mr. Davenport told him to rest, but he'll be fine tomorrow." Bree explained.

"Ok, we'll go without him then." I said as I opened the door and practically ran to Austin's house with Bree and Leo following behind. When we knocked on the door, Austin's mom came out.

"Hello?" She asked.

"We're here to see Austin." I said.

"Ok, he's in his room." She smiled.

We went up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

"Austin?! It's Chase, Bree and Leo! Let us in!" I yelled.

After no avail, I pulled Austin's room key out of the bookcase, wedged between Lord of the rings and opened the door.

"Austin!?" I yelled into the empty, but trashed, room.

"Where is he?" Bree asked as she put a book back on the table.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Why is Austin's computer the only thing that isn't broken in this mess?" Leo asked as we heard a shrill bark.

I picked up a few shirts and saw Austin's twin puppies, Chicken, who was a male black lab and Ice cream, who was a female white lab. I picked up Chicken and Bree picked up Ice cream.

"Hey buddy. Where's Austin?" I asked as I rubbed his ears.

After no avail but a few barks and sticking his tongue out, I gave him to Leo and hacked into Austin's computer. As soon as it was unlocked, a masked figure came on the screen.

"In case you were wondering, I captured Austin and Shayla. Bree Davenport is next." The person said before the computer started sparking.

"RUN!" I screamed as we ran out, puppies still following.

After that fiasco, we gave Austin's parents the puppies and went home where Bree immediately broke down into tears.

"I'm a goner."

I hugged her tightly and whispered.

"Not if I can help it."

 **Review responses!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Why thank you! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: That was fun to write. You'll have to see if there is any relation.**

 **LoveTheLord: Great! That was the point!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Oh no is right! Lol XD he can't do that cause Trent is a teacher. Well, if you want someone to die... Maybe, maybe not. Here is your update x 4!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks so much! You'll have to see if you are right... it's cool. I do that ALL the time with Billy/William/Chase. Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: :) I'll watch it.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yeah he better. Here is your update!**

 **Stardust16: The first one came in now. They'll keep coming in now. Yeah I will. :)**

 **Mk4life: They are, but that doesn't mean she is. YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE! Here is your update!**

 **So the first OC came in and it's Call her Angie she likes that's!**

 **Also, if anyone who previously said they want their OC to disappear, now wants them to be killed and have the Lab Rats find the body, let me know (goriest sentence ever) or I'll just choose which ones I wanna kill.**

 **Will the person get Bree? Why does Cheyenne keep disappearing?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chase's POV.

It was time to research Perry's story and figure out what was going on. I went to one of the computers in the computer lab and started looking up things needed. All of a sudden, the computer started sparking, making me jump, not wanting to get electrocuted. Then the screen went completely black with the exception of two blood red words written on the screen.

'Bree Davenport'

I went to go get Bree and make sure she was alright when all of sudden, I felt a weird rumbling from my phone. Turning it on, I found out that it was dead. Mentally cursing, I went back to my previous goal of finding Bree when I heard a shrill scream come from the library. Running to find out who it was, I went in as the door slammed behind me on its own. I finally found the person, dead with blood absolutely everywhere and a message written in it. It said.

'This is your consequence for not letting me have your sister.'

He felt someone touch his back and say. "Hey Chase!" Making me shriek.

Then she must've noticed as she shrieked as well. "What happened!"

"I don't know. I need to find Bree." I admitted as I was about to leave when I heard my sister scream my name and run up to me.

"Your ok!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked before she noticed the body and broke down.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I yelled.

"That's...Katrina Hunter. She has a brother and everything...she was one of my friends and I don't think she ever told you to your face, but she had a BIG crush on you, Chase." Bree sobbed.

"Wait. She what?" I asked, absolutely shocked as Cheyenne put her hand on my shoulder.

"You heard me. She thought EVERYTHING about you was cute." Bree sighed before finishing. "And now she's gone."

"We need to call someone to deal with this." I explained.

"Perry will probably deal with it herself." Bree answered with that bit of sass she has always had that doesn't go away, no matter what.

"Let's go." I sighed as I put one hand on her, and tried to put the other on Cheyenne, but she was gone again.

Growing exasperated with her doing this all the time, I groaned and yelled.

"Why is she always doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Bree asked, tears still coming down her face.

"Cheyenne is always disappearing. It's getting on my nerves." I explained.

"Oh." Bree realized.

Then the lights started flickering and we heard a moan.

"What was that?!" My sister yelled as she pushed me in front of her.

"Are you using me as a shield?" I demanded.

"You have a force field and can protect us." Bree explained.

I turned around and faced her before answering.

"Well, good news. You are also bionic!"

Then the lights shut completely off.

"Well Bree. Good thing you aren't scared of the dark!" I yelled before we opened the door and left.

Just as Bree went to class, despite my protests, my phone started ringing, but my phone is dead! I pulled it out and saw that at the top it said 0%. 'What?' I asked myself before answering, but it was from a unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Just know that I will start haunting your home." The loud, raspy voice told me, making me drop my phone out of my hands and it dropped to the floor, screen cracking in the process.

'I am such a idiot sometimes.' I told myself before picking up my phone and ran to my next class.

 **Review responses!**

 **LoveTheLord: I. Agree. With. You.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I hope that's good! Everyone is disappearing...here is your update!**

 **Mk4life: Great! You'll have to see...don't do that again lol. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Oh no is right! That was funny XD.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah it REALLY did. I know and I saw it. I got it. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Yep.**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep!**

 **Anonlabratslover: You were actually right! Here is your update!**

 **So Katrina is Stardust16's OC and she said she didn't really care if she disappeared or not, so I killed her! Mawhahahaha!**

 **Also, remember, and this is specifically for TheUnknownBlock, LoveTheLord, Musicnotes093 and MaddieDancerGymnast that your one shots HAVE to be done before July 9th!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

"Seriously, I am freaking out!" Leo yelled.

"Stop it! You've said that fifteen times in the past five minutes!" Bree screeched as we continued walking.

"At least the ghost, if it's real, is only at school. So we don't have to deal with it here." I explained as I opened the door of our house only to find the lights off. "What the heck?"

"Hold on, I'll get the lights." I heard Bree say before she flipped the light switch and EVERYTHING had been destroyed.

"What happened in here?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea." Leo mumbled.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Our sister asked.

"The TV is broken. There is glass all over the floor."

"Who would've done this? And why?" Bree asked.

"It must've been the ghost!" Leo yelled.

"Leo! There is no such thing as ghosts!" I yelled right before I heard something shattered and hit my back, ripping my shirt before blood started dripping down my back. "What was that?"

"The light bulbs exploded. You ok?" Bree asked.

I nodded just as the fire place, that was ELECTRIC, flipped on and we saw writing on the wall in a red substance.

"Is...is that blood?" Adam asked.

I read the message and it read.

'Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase Davenport. I'm coming for you. No. Matter. What!"

Leo, Bree and I all ran out without Adam.

"I'll go get him." I told them.

When I came in, I saw Adam admiring the wall.

"You know, just like Jasper, he has BEAUTIFUL penmanship."

I grabbed my older brother's shirt and dragged him out of the house before meeting up with Bree and Leo, who was with Cheyenne, who looked distressed, along with my siblings.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Janelle and Owen have disappeared!" She yelled.

"Our house got ABSOLUTELY trashed. Our parents are gonna kill us." I explained.

"Well, if you want, you could stay at my place. It's just my mom and I, but it's the least I could do." She explained.

"You didn't do anything." I realized.

"Let's go!" She suddenly yelled.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Lol XD. I'm glad you liked it and here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Wouldn't you be? Yeah it is! Lol XD same.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I laughed so hard when I saw that! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Possibly in one of the next chapters.**

 **Stardust16: LOL XD. He may show up, and if he does, then that argument will happen! Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I loved that! Things may have toned down a bit in this chap, but not by much. Yay!**

 **Dirtkid123: SAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **LoveTheLord: I kinda guessed. Auto correct, am I right? You'll have to see!**

 **Bionichope (guest): :O**

 **I need ideas so much people!**

 **Please give me some!**

 **Also, check out mine and Aliqueen16's One shot collection called Dr. Davenport and Mama Bree one shots! Requests would also be awesome! If you have a Wattpad account, I also put them on there!**

 **Who trashed the house? Is Cheyenne planning something?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

"And this is my house. It's just me and my mom, and she's working, so make yourselves at home." She explained, not even fazed by that fact that there had been even more deaths. Lucy Karen Stone, one of Leo's best friends, Vamnson Dezgrinfay, one of Adam's friends and I had just had a argument with Katrina's brother, Duncan, who was also Adam's friend about me killing his sister, why the heck would I do that?!, and then I found out that he had been murdered. This was getting worse and worse. I was snapped out of my trance by someone hitting my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled as I clutched my aching arm.

"Cheyenne asked for you to help her get something from the attic." Bree explained.

"Oh ok." I sighed as she opened the door and we both walked up.

Coughing immediately because of the dust, when I looked, she was gone.

"Cheyenne?!" I yelled.

Then I felt a cool touch, but no pressure from a hand. Gulping, I turned around and saw Cheyenne, but her body was deformed and she had a blue glow around her.

"Wha...wha?" I stuttered.

"Chase. I'm "Shay." My brother will crush you tomorrow. So do whatever you must to NOT go to school." She explained, me seeing no teeth every time she opened her mouth as her body got more transparent.

"But your evil. How can I trust you?"

"Chase, I'm not evil. Perry got it wrong. He killed me. He has forced me to watch EVERY SINGLE DEATH. I can't deal with it anymore. I don't want it to happen to you. Just do not go to school. Don't let your siblings go either. It'll be better that way."

I tried to run my hand through her hair, only for it to be met with a whistling noise and my hand going straight though.

"I love you, Chase. Never forget that." She sighed as she tried to kiss my cheek, then remembered as she picked up a roll of clean toilet paper and kissed it, leaving a mark from her lip gloss before handing it to me.

"I won't."

With that, she disappeared. Then I heard music. Poor unfortunate souls from Bree's favorite Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. That was strange. Then I heard a voice in a low and raspy tone say.

"This will be the last thing you EVER hear."

Fearing the worse, I ran downstairs, pushing Adam, Bree and Leo out of the house just as it burst into flames.

"Cheyenne!" Bree yelled.

I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"She's gone."

"How do you know?!"

"Cause I saw her...guys, I know I don't believe in ghosts...but Cheyenne was Shay."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Not at all! It was "The haunting of Mission Creek High" Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: I used your idea!**

 **Aliqueen16: I had to use that!**

 **LoveTheLord: You'll have to see. And it's actually not a bad thing.**

 **Bionichope (guest): Don't worry, I RARELY kill people. Except for in this. Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Settle down! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: You were wrong! Wrong I tell ya! (Sorry if that was mean.)**

 **Cheyenne is gone... OH WELL NO ONE LIKED HER ANYWAY!**

 **Was she actually trying to protect them? What'll the Lab Rats do about school?**

 **This story is almost over since my main OC is gone...**

 **OC's courtesy of TheUnknownBlock, Stardust16 and LoveTheLord.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Chase's POV.

"So Cheyenne is Shay." Leo realized.

"Yep."

"And if any of us go to school tomorrow, we're basically dead." Bree observed.

"Yep."

"And dog food taste good."

"Ye- what? No!" I exclaimed, looking at my brother in disgust.

"So how are we gonna convince Big D and mom to let us stay home from school?"

"We only have to stay home till the ten years are up, which will be midnight tomorrow. Then we're safe and sound." I explained.

"So we just have to tell them we have a twenty four hour bug of some sort." Bree realized."

"Sounds good. Cause I do NOT wanna get killed tomorrow. I'm sure you three feel the same." Resulting in three nods as I contained. "Then let's put this plan into action."

-Next morning-

We heard Mr. Davenport wake us up, concerned that I wasn't up as Bree fake coughed and I fake sneezed, groaning.

"Mr. Davenport, I don't feel good. Can I stay home?"

"Hmm." Mr. Davenport said, putting his hand on my forehead. "You aren't running a fever. Chase, are you and your siblings faking?"

"O-of course-"

"There it was. The stutter that slipped out of Douglas whenever he faked sick. You are ALL going."

"But-"

"No. I've said your going and that's final. Now get dressed and get upstairs so you won't be late." Mr. Davenport said before going upstairs.

"Well, now what?" Bree demanded, getting dressed.

"Ditch?" Leo suggested, coming downstairs.

"No. We can't ditch. I don't wanna ruin my records."

"NERD!" Bree yelled, making me glare before I heard Adam speak up.

"I'll use Chase's locker today and hold it up with my super strength."

"But Adam, one split second late, and you'll end up a pile of guts. And I think I can speak for the janitor when he does NOT wanna clean that up."

"Leo, if this is the only way to protect Chase, then I'll do it. Whatever the cost." Adam told us as we went in the elevator before Bree super sped us to the school.

"You sure about this, Adam?" I asked.

"I'm sure." He smiled as he went over to it, putting his stuff in when it started tipping, making me act out of impulse and pushing him and myself out of the way...well, mostly. I heard screams before I felt the crushing weight of a locker on my leg, making me start freaking out.

Bree's POV.

Why did he push him out of the way?! Adam would've been able to save himself! Leo and I were calming Chase down, who had started hyperventilating with tears forming at the brims of his eyes while Adam recollected himself, one of the girls from my history class calling the paramedics. Soon enough, Chase passed out from panic as the paramedics took him to the hospital while we got a call from Mr. Davenport, saying he had already heard and was on his way.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

After the confirmation that my leg was broken and we had returned home, Mr. Davenport was still trying to figure out what had happened, but it seemed as if he didn't believe us.

"So you are saying, that a crazy ghost tried to crush you with the locker that he had previously been crushed with."

"YES!" All four of us insisted.

"Well, ghosts aren't real-" then the doorbell rang, Mr. Davenport opening the door to a girl who looked a lot like Cheyenne.

"Here is your pizza." She smiled as she handed him the pizza.

"Thank you, young lady."

"Please. Call me Shay."

"That's a interesting name."

"It's VERY old." She told us. "I was named after my great grandma."

"Have a nice night, Shay."

"You too." She smiled, and just before Mr. Davenport closed the door, I saw her skin for a split second turn blue and transparent, making me smile as I pulled out a peace of pepperoni pizza while the clock dinged midnight.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Well, yep he's dead. As for main character, I suck at killing them off. Here is your update!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: I'm sorry she didn't make a appearance, or the guy from Battleground Z, but I forgot until now.**

 **Aliqueen16: Well, they did, but they are ok!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: It's alright. I dropped a bomb on everyone. Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Here it is!**

 **Bionichope (guest): he didn't die! Yay! I'm gonna finish my incomplete stories. Well, here it is!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you all liked it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
